


I thought you gave this up.

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, clover wants qrow to love himself, fair game is you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ruby gets hurt during a mission. Qrow blames himself and runs. Clover finds him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 240





	I thought you gave this up.

“I thought I might find you here.” The bar stool next to Qrow was pulled out. The huntsman let out a sigh, swirling his drink around. “Though, I can't say I’m not disappointed.”

Qrow looked toward Clover. He sounded just like Tai after he found out Qrow was still drinking while working at signal. Disappointed. And Raven when he didn’t want to go back to the tribe. Disappointed. And himself. After Ruby got hurt because of him. Because of his mere existence.

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Qrow lofted the glass to his mouth, sipping slowly at the liquor.

Clover’s face fell a little. “It’s not your fault, you know?” Placing a hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “You can’t blame yourself for everything bad that happens. Sometimes bad things just happen.”

“Yeah, Right.” Qrow shrugged the taller males hand off. “I bet you would blame yourself for not being there.” 

Clover shook his head a little. “I can’t take credit for everything good that happens.” His eyes went straight to the drink in Qrows hand. “How many of those have you had?”

“Just this one.” Qrow lifted the glass to his lips once again.

Clover relaxed a little at that. The kids had seemed so worried Qrow was going to drink himself to death. After a moment Clover gently pried the glass from Qrow’s hand. Qrow didn’t try to stop him. It was placed out of reach and warm hands encased Qrows.

Qrows movements were slow. Looking at their hands before he met Clovers eyes and a sob escaped him. Clover quickly wrapped his arms around Qrow, rubbing his back.

“What if she hates me?” Qrow choked out between sobs. “Everyone does eventually.” His voice was weak, and barely able to form words. Ruby hated him, she must have. Tai did, or acted like it. Raven tried to kill him. His family… Eventually everyone would come to hate him. All he did was hurt people.

“Ruby? She was the one who demanded I come find you. She was worried about you.” Clover pulled away enough to see Qrows face. “I’m worried about you.”

“I’m sorry.” Qrow mumbled, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

“For?”

“Uh. Drinking?” Qrow spoke carefully.

Clover nodded, prompting qrow to continue.

“And, for getting you hurt-“

“Nope.” Clover crossed his arms. But he didn’t look mad. “Try again.”

“For… worrying you, and running off.” 

A soft smile covered Clovers face. “There you go.”


End file.
